Pink Soccerballs
by flipstahhz
Summary: It all started when his friends made fun of his astonishing skills for doodling. And then all hell let loose ... [oneshot friendship] mimixsoraxtaichixyamato


Perhaps the world cup possessed me, I have no clue. I just needed a break from school…thus this strange one-shot story came about. I'm whacked. And yes…this is really random

To sum things up…this one-shot is just a strange interaction between Tai, Sora, Matt & Mimi. Sigh…the procrastinating stuff I do at midnight. Gotta wake up 6.30am tomorrow (Frown)

**rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Pink Soccerballs **

By _flipstahhz_

**He was distraught**. How…how in the world could someone fail art? Taichi thought about it distractedly as he went to find his friends. Soon enough, they found him and realized the source to why Taichi was so sullen that afternoon.

" And you, my friend, are the king of doodles!" Yamato barked, howling in laughter as tears blurred his vision. His finger shook, pointing at the piece of artwork (if it even was art) clutched in Taichi's hands.

" It's good…right…_Mimi_?" after Sora was waving her hands in the air trying not to erupt into giggles, he had turned to the other girl standing there.

"Uh," the brunette haired girl delicately took the piece of paper into her hands, observing Tai's work carefully. She stared at it for a while, shaking her head as she tried to soften the news prudently delivered, " Umm…well…it is quite terrible."

" Come on guys," Tai gave up his smile turned upside down. He took the artwork from Mimi's grasp, glancing at all the detail and time he had spent on it. " It can't be _that_ bad."

" Well…hate to break it to you, Taichi boy, but it is," the blond guffawed louder before Sora stomped on his foot.

" You're insulting his artwork, Matt! He's going to get offended now."

" Who said I was offended? I didn't say I was offended," even though Taichi was lying, he wasn't going to thrust his pride away. He was the bearer of courage, after all.

" Then don't get cross when we're telling you the truth," Mimi said matter-of-factly. " Seriously Tai, that doesn't even look like a soccer ball. And why would you draw a soccer ball for art?"

" I'm not angry," he folded his arms. "And soccer is an art!"

" No…that's not going to work," Yamato said. " Music can pass as an art. But soccer? That's a sport. If you don't know the difference between art and sport, Tai… I mean…I knew that your mop had intertwined with your brain, rendering you with no brain cells…but _really_."

" I'm sorry? Did I catch that right? You're the one that spends hours looking in the mirror and complaining that your hair takes long to grow!" Tai spluttered smirking when he saw his best friend's face turn a violent shade of pink.

" Whatever, I do not," Yamato grumbled in disagreement, defending his locks of hair with the back of his hand from the cool breeze.

" Ohh," Mimi stared at his blond mass of hair, " No wonder it looks so pretty."

Tai mimicked Mimi, " No wonder you look so feminine, Yama baby."

Yamato muttered some curse under his breath and pretended not to be apart of the conversation.

" I don't know how you do it," Sora laughed, carrying on. " I can't even be bothered with brushing my hair. That's why I always put a hat on."

" That's because your hair is quite deranged when it's out. You need to tame it, Sora. Have you ever thought of blow drying and straightening?" Mimi said, pondering. " I think you'd look good without wearing that ridiculous hat of yours."

" Don't you dare ridicule the hat of all hats!" Sora gasped, appalled. It was clear that both Yamato and Taichi were out of this little quarrel. When girls fought, it was nasty. " At least I didn't put a cowboy hat on! That's what you call bad fashion."

" Excuse me?" Mimi said, eyelashes batting up dangerously. " That cowboy hat was especially designed for me by one of the top designers out there! They even designed it pink! Anything pink makes it better!"

Sora glared in response, " Pink is the worst colour out there -"

" So…" Yamato thought it was best to slide in before the girls would slit each other's throats with harsh remarks. "…so…if Taichi painted his soccer ball pink…would his doodle look better?"

" Hmm," Mimi said thoughtfully. " Perhaps…maybe. But I don't think you can really change that…er…drawing, whatever it is. I personally thought it was a panda at first…but an ugly one, in fact."

" So if Matt's hair was died pink…would that look good?" Tai couldn't help but ask.

" Oh…of course! It would be _really _pretty!"

Sora rolled her eyes. Yamato groaned. Tai chuckled, picturing his friend with a mop of strawberry pink.

" You know what….I should dye your hair pink too, Tai!"

He paled.

" Uh-"

" Let's do it now!" she smiled, happily.

" Matt can go first," Tai pushed him forward.

" Err…but I got…band practise!" Yamato smiled weakly, running off.

" Aww…that's too bad," Mimi sighed, she turned to the brunette headed boy. " He could of rescheduled. I mean…he could do with pink dye. Okay…let's do -"

" Tai's left already," Sora shook her head, pointing at the direction where he'd run off. " Guess you're not dying anyone's hair."

" No," Mimi grinned sheepishly. " There's you."

Sora gulped. _Damn Ishida and Kamiya_…they were so dead

" Uh…"

" Sora, you'll look so pretty! We'll be like…pink twins! We were just talking about how you need to make your hair look nicer…how bout dying it pink?"

" Hehe," Sora jittered, taking a step back from her pink-obsessed friend. It was too late though…in seconds Mimi has swiped off her hat, letting her auburn locks fall astray.

_RUN!_

" Come back, Sora!"

The artwork laid forgotten on the cement ground.

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Call me insane. Call me crazy. This story was nothing but…really lazy. Review please. LOL


End file.
